Sagramore
at your backdoor with the earth of a hundred nations in my skin Sagramore was born to a Hungarian king and a Byzantine princess in Hungary. His mother severely restricted his movements because she was concerned for his safety, while his father constantly hoped for more from him. For most of his young life he was influenced by the fact that their expectations differed so much, and as a result his attitudes towards both are somewhat conflicted. When his father died (when Sagramore was ten or eleven) his mother, who hated Hungary, took Sagramore back to Constantinople with her. In Constantinople he was trained in various arts, mostly because his mother’s male relatives were dead and he was suddenly made king; as a result, the restrictions his mother had previously placed on him were no longer feasible. While he finally learned to ride, fight, and control his temper, he also learned that he did not like being a king very much, and managed to get himself deposed by failing hardcore at it. His mother reacted by sending him to England. It was in England that he met Mordred--because Mordred and Gawain saved his life--and fell desperately in love with him. He continued to follow Mordred around for the rest of his life, in between various quests, love affairs, and seizures that would become more or less frequent depending on the season. At this point, Sagramore is a year shy of forty, very ill, stressed to hell, and considers himself the sole person responsible for Mordred, which adds to the stress. Because he and Mordred have been friends for so long, and because he believes that he’s the only (living) person who actually understands Mordred’s motivations, he feels it incumbent on him to stay no matter what and provide as much support as he possibly can. i only want to see if i can shake you out of sleep Sagramore is the kind of person who seems extremely easy-going and laid back right up until the moment he punches you. In essence, it takes a lot to make him snap, but once he does he’s mostly implacable and will do his level goddamn best to kill you. On the other hand, once he gets his temper under control again he’ll feel pretty awful about having flown off the handle so thoroughly. He’s foremost a lover, not a fighter, and if something can be settled in bed he’s all for it. He’s both pansexual and polyamorous--that is, neither gender nor sex is an issue, and he’s comfortable being in multiple relationships at once. He uses sex both recreationally and as a coping mechanism when things are bad; it soothes him. In bed he’s wont to promise all kind of things that can’t actually be done or attained, and he’s extremely effusive while meaning every word. He has been taken advantage of because of this more than once, but hasn’t gotten any wiser. He idolises his father, although his father never much approved of him. Interestingly, he doesn’t have much in the way of daddy issues--he’s just prone to the occasional angsty episode of wondering whether his father would have liked him if he’d gotten actually to see him grow up. His relationship with his mother was much stormier when they lived together, but now that he’s away from her he can actually view things with more objectivity, and thinks she was a pretty canny old lady, although he’d die before he went back to live with her. He is intensely loyal to people when he decides to affix himself to them, and his loyalty does extend to being willing to fight and die for them, whether or not it’s justified. The one exception to this rule is Mordred and Arthur--although he worships Mordred, he refuses to fight with him against Arthur. He genuinely feels that Mordred is in the wrong, and won’t ally himself with him. He’ll still serve him in all other aspects, however. He is deeply ashamed of his illness and hates for people to know about it. He will not talk about it as a general rule, and when he does seize all over people he becomes extremely recalcitrant and withdrawn afterward. His feeling is that he is disgusting and pathetic when he has seizures, an attitude that is probably tied up in his mother’s refusal to let him do anything as a child and his father’s negative reaction to that. He never married, although most of his fellow knights did, in part because of his polyamory and in part because of his affection for Mordred. i've built a lot of castles Sagramore's biggest weakness, physically, is that he suffers from grand mal seizures. Due to medieval medical knowledge, he doesn’t really know what to do about them, and is unaware of or cheerfully disregards what triggers them (alcohol, stress, sleeplessness). On the pro side, he’s a very good fighter; he has a certain grace of movement that aids him in battle, and he received intense training while he lived in Constantinople. He speaks Greek, Latin, Turkish, Hungarian, very spotty Orcadian Norn, and good plain English, as a result of his associations, mixed heritage, and education. He is quite tall, very charismatic, and prone to falling in love with very little provocation. He is addicted to coffee. would it be enough to live on if my love could keep you alive? * Mordred is around here somewhere. * Morgana has more or less adopted him. * Guinevere looks like his ex, which is as good an excuse as any to crush on her. * Harvestman thinks he's a dumbass, not unreasonably. * Annuska and Anne Seagrim both claim to be his daughters, much to his bemusement. * Molly Seagrim -- girlfriend in another life. Good at spontaneous makeouts. moonlight pulling the tide Sagramore is in the public domain, generally speaking. "Enough To Go By" belongs to Vienna Teng. Alexander Siddig belongs to himself. Category:Living Category:Characters